It Started as a Dance
by elvengoddess1
Summary: Set before Lotr, or in an AU, u decide. King Thranduil throws a party and one attendent catches our favorite prince's eye. But she has a dark past. Can Legolas help her heal? She's an OC too. Enjoy and review!
1. The Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR (could u imagine what the world would be like if I did?), I don't own any wine (I'm too young to drink.shhhh.), and I don't own Legolas *throws fit about the world majorly sucking, nobody loving me, everyone being against me, and that I really am an elven goddess/princess but nobody believes me!* Anyways, I do own the name Alcarinlore, the character, and everything about her. She is my creation! Mwhahahahahaha! And any other characters u don't recognize are mine too. Alright, that's all I really have to say. for now.  
  
A/n: This is my first LotR fic and attempt at romance, just thought u all should know. I have it nc-17 in my head, but I can't get it out and onto paper/in the computer like that, so this will have to do for now. It's only the beginning, so not much action yet. Please leave reviews and as always, be kind. or I'll send the devil dog Sparky after u! (I don't own sparky either, he's my cousins) And as always, I apologize for any spelling/grammer/punctuation mistakes.  
  
  
  
She came to him like wine. Intoxicating his every thought. Her mere presence defeated his rational mind. Anyone who said her name had his full and undivided attention. And she lived up to her name, definatly. Alcarinlore, meaning Glorious Dream, described her perfectly. She was so elegant, so ethereal, so enchanting. Even the fair Lady Galadriel seemed less radiant than her, at least in his eyes.  
  
Her long, light brown hair was always gently waving in some undected breeze. Her pale skin was flawless except for a few scattered brown freckles. But try as he might, he could find no flaws in these either. Her eyes were an enchanting emerald green and her lips, a vivid pink, were full and always smiling.  
  
He saw her everywhere. Out in the forest, wandering the halls, dancing on the grounds. And if she ever evaded him and denied him of her grace, he could find her easily. Her smell acted as a magnet to him. She smelled faintly of dogwoods in bloom, wildflowers, and one stronger, alternating scent that was her perfume. Tonight it was of grapes.  
  
It was a cunning move on her part; to smell sweeter than even King Thraduil's wine. The party that night was held in celebration of the great harvest and the smell of wine was enough to overpower some of the younger elves. But it was this one scent, above all the rest that controlled him.  
  
She was visiting from Lothlorien on account of the party and she would be leaving soon for Rivendell, her true home. He dreaded the day she would leave and he would no longer see her face and hear her sweet voice. He did not know how he could come back to his life before her arrival, even though she had only been here for two weeks.  
  
  
  
He stood by the wine barrels, surrounded by his closest friends. He could not stay in the conversation though; his thoughts and eyes kept wandering to her.  
  
"Legolas, just go over there and ask her to dance," Olin sighed heavily, annoyed at his friend's ever wandering mind.  
  
"I could not, she is talking to another," he said, trying to turn his head away, but he could not stop looking at her.  
  
"For the love of Eru! (a/n: eru means god) For as much as you watch her, you should know that he is her brother. She's leaving n a week, and he's here to escort her home when she is ready," Haldir explained.  
  
"How do you know this?" Legolas asked, still gazing at Alcarinlore.  
  
"Are you sure you're not going mad Legolas? I live in Lothlorien! I have seen her many times with her family, and trust me, he's her brother," Haldir laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry my friend. My concentration is lost on everything but her," Legolas sighed. "For once Haldir, I am jealous of you, getting to see her all the time."  
  
At that moment, Alcarinlore crossed the dance floor to get some more wine.  
  
"Excuse me gentlemen," she said, moving through the group of young elves as though they had never blocked her way.  
  
Haldir elbowed Legolas in the ribs, hard.  
  
"Pardon me, Alcarinlore?" he began.  
  
"Yes?" she replied, turning to him, smiling warmly.  
  
"Would you care to dance with me?" he asked, trying his best to hide his nervousness.  
  
Her smile broadened. "I would love to Legolas."  
  
He smiled at his name. It sounded so perfect when it came from her lips. Her voice was like a summer shower; soft and warm, delightful to experience. He never wanted to hear his name again unless it was she who said it. He took her had and led her to the middle of the dance floor.  
  
He placed one hand on her side and kept her other hand in his as she laid her hand upon his shoulder. They danced till the end of that song and the next until a slower song began. Alcarinlore did not hesitate to put her hands around his neck, hidden behind his long, golden locks. His arms snaked around her waist and held her close. He had never felt this good before in his entire life. He then realized, he may never be able to let her go. He smiled to himself. That didn't really seem like a bad thing at the moment.  
  
Alcarinlore looked up into Legolas's blue eyes. They were shining brilliantly and a smile played at his lips. She smiled contently, having never felt so. safe before. She hadn't truly felt safe for some time now, but she swore to herself that those memories would not bother her now. She lay her head against the side of his neck as his hand slid gently up from the small of her back to caress her hair, faintly curled and fragrant. She sighed into his neck and shifted slightly. But she had only managed to pull herself closer to him, which was exactly what she wanted. Legolas gave a sigh as well and held her close, praying that the song would never end.  
  
They danced together for the rest of the night, and when the guests finally started to depart, they too left. They walked together through the magnificent gardens.  
  
"You are a wonderful dancer milady," Legolas said as he took her hand in his.  
  
"A dancer is only as good as her partner," Alcarinlore replied smiling. "But tell me, my prince, how did you know my name?"  
  
"Tis my duty to know," Legolas answered, his cheeks laced with red.  
  
"But is it your duty to care?"  
  
"Nay, tis not. But you could not be ignored. No being possess such ignorance," Legolas replied, turning her to him as they stopped walking.  
  
"I am not worthy of such praise from a prince," Alcarinlore whispered, lowering her head.  
  
"I beg to differ with you. It is I who is not worthy. I do not deserve to be in your company. You are the fairest creature I have ever seen," he whispered, his mouth hovering closely to her delicately pointed ear. He then took her face in his hands and lifted it towards his.  
  
His hands strayed from her face to the back of her neck and to her waist. He bent down and kissed her gently. She kissed him back and slid her arms around him.  
  
They stayed in their passionate embrace until the sun burst over the horizon a few moments later. They said their good nights, or rather, their good mornings, and went back to their separate quarters.  
  
A/n: alright y'all, how'd ya like it? It's just the first chapter and it's all I have written so give me ur input and I'll be sure to write it in. ;o) Oh, btw, this is a LotR story *all readers slap their foreheads and go 'no shit sherlock!' and I go 'dig a lil' deeper watson'* but LotR from now on stands for: 'Legolas, oh the Romance' and that's copyrighted material people so don't steal it! Love to all, except for some select people who piss me off, and keep being wicked. *grins and winks* ~elvengoddess~ 


	2. The Nightmare

Disclaimer: If u really want to read this, go back a chapter. I still own Alcarinlore and this new character, Morgulastaer. I took that from tom, but I'm the one who gave him that name, so it's mine anyways. Don't really have anything else to say.  
  
A/n: Thanx SO much to everyone who reviewed! U r my heroes! I am sorry to inform u though that this chapter is very, very dark. So much for a sweet romance eh? I didn't want to write it, but I was having a really, really, like u would never believe, bad day. and this story needs a plot anyways. Had to get this out of my system. Alcarinlore has a dark past, and u can't get much darker than rape, so, if u don't like it, or have problems with it, don't read it, simple as that. But now Legolas can save her, right? See, there is a light at the end of the tunnel, and I don't think it's a train. That's all for now. Until the bottom of the screen, byes.  
  
  
  
Alcarinlore's heart was still racing when she reached her room. She lay on her bed, her arms flung out from her sides, smiling. She could still feel his lips on hers, and his strong arms around her. She laughed, and rolled over giggling uncontrolably.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. "I'm acting like a child!"  
  
His face appeared in her mind. She knew what was wrong with her. Legolas Greenleaf. She had been secretly infatuated with him from the first day she lay her eyes on him two weeks ago. He was not only gorgeous, but smart, funny, and charming. She had never met anyone like him.  
  
She changed into her nightgown, fighting back every urge to race through the halls to find him. She desperatly wanted to be back safely in his arms. But she was tired, and she needed her rest. She would see him soon. In her dreams.  
  
But her dreams were far from peaceful. It started off beautifully though. She stood in the sunny forrest with Legolas. They were wrapped in each other's arms. He leaned down to kiss her gently. She let out a small sound, like the purr of a cat and smiled against his lips. Suddenly, the kiss turned fierce. His lips enveloped hers and his hands grabbed at her roughly. He growled low in his throat and her eyes shot open. She screamed into his mouth. This was not her Legolas, it was a dark haired elf. Morgulastaer.  
  
He broke the kiss and held her tightly as he said in his low voice, "Alcarinlore, my sweet."  
  
"Let go of me!" she cried, fighting against his chest.  
  
"Why do you fight me? I only want to be with you my darling," he asked, he voice trailing off as he kissed her again.  
  
She thrashed wildly, but he was too strong for her. However, she did manage to turn her head and scream. "Morgulastaer!"  
  
"I love it when you scream for me," he growled, now kissing her neck.  
  
All of a sudden, she was on her back, Morgulastaer pinning her down as he strattled her body. She screamed and tried to throw him off, but it was all in vain.  
  
"Settle my darling, settle," he whispered as he ripped off his tunic and started undoing his leggings.  
  
Her eyes widened in fear, and no sound would leave her throat. Soon he was tearing away her dress and managed to tie her wrists together tightly. She was too terrified to even fight him off. An evil smile played at his lips as he looked down at her naked body.  
  
"You are quite the beauty dearest," he smirked as he ran his hands up and down her body. She struggled with the last of her strength, but his weight kept her down, the rocks and sticks digging into her back sharply. He only laughed at her futile efforts. He bent down and kissed her roughly, but in one last attempt to free herself from him, she bit down hard on his tounge. He recoiled and she sat up, but he slapped her across the face and sent her to the ground. She was dazed, and before she knew it, he had parted her legs and penetrated her.  
  
She let out a scream so painful, that the trees shuddered. He slapped her again but her scream only wavered slightly. He hit her over and over and over again, but she could not stop. The pain was too terrible and he was unrelentless in his actions. Even when he finally satisfied his needs she continued to scream. Her voice was scratched and her throat was raw and bleeding, but she could feel none of it. The screaming made the pain disappear..  
  
"Silence!" Morgulastaer screamed. With that, he took a knife from a nearby pack and slashed her from her right shoulder to the middle of her upper chest. The wound was deep, and it silenced Alcarinlore. "There's my girl," he laughed as he stood and dressed. He threw her torn dress back at her and cut the rope that tied her wrists. Then he walked off, never saying a word, and never looking back.  
  
The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a butterfly landed on a nearby flower. Alcarinlore's body shook violently, and she passed out.  
  
She woke with a start. A sheen of cold sweat covered her face, she was breathing hard, and her chest burned. She swept her pale hand over the scar from her shoulder to center of her chest. It was bright red and throbbing. She ached all over.  
  
"Morgulastaer," she whispered, the pain from the day she so desperatly tried to forget racing through her. "Why?"  
  
  
  
A/n: I know it's dark, but I had to do it. I was crushed yesterday by a guy, and this works as therapy I guess. If u didn't like it, I'm sorry. But this is my story and I'll do what I want w/ it! U can flame me if u really want to, they will be used, as always, to roast s'mores w/ peanut butter and whipped cream over. Love to all, ~elvengoddess~ 


End file.
